


Day 12: "Who could do this?"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Jack finally gets a day off and Gabriel interrupts it in the best way.





	Day 12: "Who could do this?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floatinglonewanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/gifts).



It had been a long day the day before. All the paperwork was finally finished an all Jack wanted to do this fine morning was sleep in, at least until ten am.

It was one of his rare days offs so he decided that he was gonna make the most of it.

Those plans, of course, were tattered into pieces the minute Commander Gabriel Reyes opened his bedroom door.

“Jack what are you doing still in bed? It’s like nine-thirty already.” Reyes asks. Jack could hear the amusement in his voice as the other man went to his windows and opened the curtains.

Jack groans in displeasure and burrows deeper into the sheets. “Nooo……” he grumbles.

“Come on boy-scout we have a good day ahead of us,” Gabriel says.

Jack can hear him come closer to the bed.

Jack grunts once more before retorting “Don’t you have work to do or a mission that  _ isn’t  _ waking me up at ass o’clock in the morning on my rare day off?”

He hears the man snort. “Nope, it just so happen to be my day off also.”

At that, Jack peeked over his shoulder to the man that was now towering over him, hands on hips.

From head to toe, Gabriel had on a black soft looking beanie, was wearing one of the gray SEP tank top they usually wore for when they'd been experimented on and some loose sweatpants that Jack noticed were riding low on his hips.

_ Fuck  _ even then he looked delectable to Jack. He was lying face down since he could feel his dick start to wake up just at the sight of his friend.

Jack grumbled again “buzz off Gabe I'm too tired to be up this early,” he tells the man but was promptly ignored as Gabriel crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

That was  _ definitely  _ not helping him get rid of his boner her was trying to hide right now.

“Come on Jackie”  _ fu—uck! “It's the only day we both have a day off in a long ass while. Let's go dick around for the day like good old times eh?” _

_ Why did he have to phrase it like that!? Fuck… _

“Maybe later” he tries to evade the awkward situation that might come should actually stand up let alone turn over. “You know when I'm actually awake to enjoy  _ being awake _ ?”

Gabriel harrumphed and out of nowhere he put his hands on Jack's back and began to shake him violently all the while yelling at him to get up. This shouldn't be arousing him as it was making him!

But with the friction his dick was getting from the bed it only served in getting him harder still. Jack clung hard to the mattress as if his life depended on it

“G-Gabe, sto-ho-op!” He yelped and felt embarrassed when his voice cracked on the words.

Thankfully Gabriel did and when Jack glared at him he saw the other man had the biggest smile on his face.

Jack really wanted to whimper at the I unfairness here.

“Awake yet boy-scout?” The other man asked smugly.

Jack being as stubborn as a mule said no and burrowed deeper into his bed.

“Go away… let me slee-aaAAh!” Jack began to say but was cut short by a laughing Gabriel who suddenly grabbed him again and managed to turn him over in his surprise.

He hadn't even been able to cover himself.

“Oh, I see you were already 'up and about’ in here” Gabriel says with a snicker. Jack, as red in the face as he was, grabbed the sheets and shoved it on his lap, trying to have what semblance of dignity he probably didn't have anymore.

“Shut up and go away so I can die of embarrassment in peace”

“Aw come on Jackie, it's not that bad” he moved and sat down next to Jack on the bed.

Jack didn't miss the way his dick twitched when Gabriel said his name like that. Unfortunately for him, the other man hadn't either.

Gabriel hummed “Do you like me calling you Jackie?”

Jack didn't answer outright but the way his face reddened even more and his dick twitches again through the sheets, Gabriel took that as a good enough answer.

He smiles and asks “what else do I do that turns you on?”

Still, Jack didn't answer.

Gabe pouted “aww come on boy-scout you can tell me, right?” he goes to put a hand on Jack's thigh but hesitates and looks directly at Jack.

“Unless You don't want this? I can go if you don't and we'll forget this ever happened.” Gabe tells him. After a moment of silence, Gabe starts to retreat his hand but was stopped by the other man.

“I really, really want this Gabe. I just… don't really know how to express it.” He finishes awkwardly.

Gabriel gives him a gentle smile and puts his hand on Jacks inner thigh this time. Starts to circle the hard muscle there. Gabriel then leans forward to the other's face and says “Don't worry Jackie, we can go slow if that's what you want.”

“Please?” He says as he also leans forward meeting the other half-way for a tender kiss.

When they both separated for air Gabriel stood so he could position himself between the blond's legs. He grabbed both of Jack's legs and dragged him to his lap as much as he could.

Gabriel then found out just how perfect Jack felt against him. On his lap, covered cock straining to get out of his underwear.

Gabriel had honestly never been so glad that Jack tended to sleep in only his briefs, which did nothing to hide the bond's now fully blown erection.

“Fuck, Jack… you feel so good” he said as he proceeded to grind against his and continue to kiss the daylights out of him. Separating again Jack says “Gabe—Gabe, please. Please touch me. Need you to touch me.” He grabs Gabriel's hand and leads it to his aching groin, going as far as pressing a little against it. Jack moans and its music to Gabriel's ears, he doesn't outright grab for Jack's dick but he does find the tip and pinches it startling a pleasured yelp out of his friend.

“Oh Jackie, if I'd known sooner we could've been fucking months ago…”

Jack whines and drapes himself on to Gabe as he seeks friction from the other man's hand but Gabe wouldn't let him. Instead every time Jack tried Gabriel would just take his hand off his covered dick completely. Jack whines. “Not yet, amor.” Jack shivers at the pet name. “We want to go slow remember?”

Jack harrumphs but nonetheless obeys.

“Come on lie down so I can take these off of you,” Gabe says tapping at Jack's underwear as the man does as instructed.

Once removed Gabe does the same for his shirt and sweatpants.

Jack felt his mouth dry and his cock leak pre-come as he realized that Gabe had gone without underwear this whole time. Shit…

He grabbed his dick so he wouldn't come then and there.

“Eager aren't we?” Gabriel asks amusedly. Not waiting for a response he slides back between his friend's legs. He leans forward puts one of his hands on the mattress to support his weight and the other on Jack's groin and starts slow, stimulating his dick enough for it to stay hard. He then leans the rest of the way to continue making out with his friend.

Jack wraps his legs on Gabriel's hips so he can pull him closer, hard prick rubbing against his ass cheeks.

Jack couldn't stand it anymore he wanted Reyes inside him. He separated from his mouth long enough to tell him what and where he wanted the other man.

Gabriel chuckled at Jack “you're not getting this desperate already, are you? It's only been what? two, three months since you got laid?”

“More like a year…”

Gabe lowered himself to Jack's juncture between his neck and shoulder, hissing in sympathy at his friend “that long Jackie?” He asks as he starts to mouth at the skin there. He lets his unoccupied hand wander down to the boy-scout body down to his hard cock and grips it gently in his fist. He squeezes the base and slowly strokes up to the tip of his penis.

“You're telling me no one has touched or done anything with this pretty cock” he thumbs the head in circles “in over a year?”

Jack whines grabbing hold of Gabe's shoulders, back arching wonderfully to the other's body.

“Do you want me to fuck you slow Jackie, is that what you want?” He asks, stroking a bit faster.

“N-no not slow. Please, Gabe just fuck m--aah!” Jack was saying but cut off when Gabriel started thumbing his meatus making him cry out whorerishly. “Gabe~ fuck me… fuckmefuckmefuckme” Jack begs, grabbing at his head and kissing him hard and needy.

He then took that opportunity to roll them over so he could sit on Gabriel's lap. He then stopped kissing him and leaned over to his nightstand where he stashes the lube and condoms.

He hands the half-empty bottle to Gabriel.

Gabe opens the cap and takes a generous amount on his hand. Jack busied himself by opening one of the packets and putting a condom on.

Gabe smiles at the sight “and here I thought  _ I _ was fucking  _ you. _ ”

“I just don't like the mess I make… even less when I haven't been able to jerk off in a while either”

“Oh? So this puppies” Gabe grabs for his balls “are full and ready to go?”

Jack blushed but nods nonetheless. Gabriel smiles wide and reaches for Jack's hole with his lubed up hand spreading some around the area before circling the pucker itself. 

Jack moans longingly lifting his ass so Gabe could have more access.

Finally, Gabriel enters a finger. And thrusts in and out slowly as to get Jack accustomed to the digit first. He then goes for two thrusting a little faster. Jack was meeting each of his trusts, head thrown back in ecstasy.

“What you do think Jackie, want me to make you come with only my fingers?” Gabe asks but receives no response. So like the little shit he is he takes his fingers off of inside his friend and rests them on the hole, feeling how it contracts at the loss. Jack whimpers and complains him why'd he stop.

“You weren't listening to me, a good boy-scout listens, Jack,” he says and sees the ways Jack reddens.

“Are you gonna be a good boy-scout? For me?”

Jack bites his bottom lip and tries to thrust back into Gabe's fingers but to no avail. The other man quirks an eyebrow. “Is that a no?”

Still no answer.

“I asked” he grabs Jack's dick “if you were going to be a good boy for me, Jack” and pinches the head making the blond yelp and a dollop of pre-come ooze out from his dick.

“am I gonna have to punish you? Is that it?” Gabe smiled wickedly when Jack blushed even more and slowly nodded.

“Fine.” And with that word Gabriel plunges all four of his fingers into Jack without warning making him gasp and meal like a pornstar.

He was relentless hitting Jack's prostate dead on. Watching as his cock was oozing pre-come steadily now. He could tell Jackie was close.

He would edge him on but stopped the second he thought his boy-scout was about to come.

“Tell me, Jack,” Gabriel says as he begins to finger the blond yet again.

“H-huh?”

“Who could do this?”

“W-what—— _ nngh—— _ what do you mean?”

“Who else can make you feel like this, huh? Are you like this for anyone that bed's you, do you let them have their way with you like you’re doing with me?” Gabriel asks feeling a little jealous and possessive as he keeps fingering Jack's prostate, milking it for all its worth.

Taking too long to answer Jack earns a slap his ass.

“N-no no. You're the fi-rst one I'm” _ gasp “ _ letting do— _ fuck _ —this!”

Gabe could see that Jack was close again. He contemplated if he should edge him again but, he did answer…

“Such a good boy, Jack. Want me to reward you for it?”

This time Jack responds immediately by nodding his head yes.

So Gabriel took his fingers out completely, gaining a protesting whimper out of Jack “Gabe, you said— _ nngh _ ~!” Jacks eyes widened like saucers when he felt the tip of Gabe’s cock on his entrance.

“You were saying Ja- _ aack!” _ Gabriel falters when Jack suddenly went down on him without warning. He practically sheathed him all the way. They both made a series of gasps and moans at the sensations they felt. Jack for the fullness Gabriel’s cock gave him and Gabe at how tight Jack felt.

Breathing harshly Gabriel waited for Jack to adjust before moving a couple of inches further until he bottomed out.

“Fuck, this feels amazing,” Jack says undulating his hips to really get a feel for the cock inside him.

After a few seconds Jack lifted himself slowly until only the tip of his penis was still inside and then slammed down to the base earning a gasped moan out of Gabriel.

Jack felt more that saw Gabriel's hands on his hips grabbing hard enough that Jack knew he would have bruises there by the end of the day.

Gabriel began to thrust in tandem with Jack.

It all went for the better when Gabriel managed to hit Jack’s prostate dead on, on one of his violent thrust making his rider hitch in his movements.

“I’m so close, Gabe… Gabe. I’m so, so close” Jack says between heavy pants of breath.

“Well cariño, what are you waiting for?” Gabriel asks as he makes sure to hit Jack’s prostate every time he thrusts inside.

It didn’t take long for Jack to come after that.

After a few more thrust, his nipples being toyed with and all the pet names Gabriel called him Jack had been a goner.

Gabriel wasn’t so far behind either. The minute the blond man’s hole contracted one last time Gabriel gave in and came inside his well-fucked friend.

Loosing most his strength Jack quickly took care of the condom and laid down fully on top of Gabriel body.

Cock, now softening, still inside him.

“That. was really good.” The blond comments. He makes his hole contract against Gabe’s flaccid yet sensitive dick, enjoying the hissing sounds his friend made.

They lay there contently enjoying their afterglow.

 

“So,” Jack says after a while has passed “up for round two?”

The brunette could only grunt out a laugh and laid his head on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> finally was able to finish it!!  
> my gosh!  
> I hope you like reading this disaster xD
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcomed in me tavern xD


End file.
